Anastasia
by fictionpress1213
Summary: She is her to him.
1. Chapter 1

And we are back. First updated story in what it seems to be almost four years. I come back to you readers older, more experienced, and ready to please. First updated story, 10 more to go. Please if you haven't already check out my other stories, give me feedback, let me know ones you'd like for me to continue and ones that need to go. Help me figure out ways to take these stories and make them desirable to read for you guys.

As always it's been a pleasure , enjoy.

Once again I find my self at the annual charity event of the year, an event I can care less about yet I seem to always make it

We've got some dicks

The gold diggers

The escorts

The "ladies"

The "men"

And one Christian Grey

I can already see things going left.

One swift glance around.

Typical.

Flashy and extravagant.

Not my style.

Ivory ash trays sit on every table, filled with the ash of the Zino Platinum crown cigars.

I bring it to my lips and inhale letting the smoke calm my senses.

My lips numb

My mind relaxed

My senses slowed yet alert.

I'm surrounded by nothing but facades.

Him acting like he isn't fucking her.

Her acting as if she likes her.

Him acting as if he doesn't like…

Him.

Facades facades facades

A quick shake of the head .

Amateurs.

Close my eyes, blow out, and lay back.

It's a measly Monday night.

No sub until the weekend.

How I wish it was the weekend.

Stick my stick inside her.

A lick here.

A whip there.

Suspension in the air.

Another quick puff and a change of mind to keep me sane.

Instead of feeling, Instead of acknowledging, instead of thinking,

I ignore it all.

Maybe another hour or so

And I'll have done my good deed of the week.

Repent for my sins

A cold gust of wind

And a blessing comes my way.

I see her.

Black silk dress clinging on sleek glistening skin

Curves are being embraced

Hugged.

Slit down the leg

Making me… leak

Fawn locks fall on an arched back

Breasts sitting pretty

Plump.

Fleshy.

Divine.

And that face.

Oh that face.

Sublime beauty.

A flutter of her eyes and

I tremble.

I've been caught.

I'm intrigued.

She… intrigues me.

And I'm up and walking

But it's not me walking

I've been taken captive, against my will.

My arm holds her hip

Possessing.

As she sits

I caress her back to my front.

"Sit, be still, and listen."

I want to fuck her badly.

"I want to fuck you."

I get a laugh.

"Hello I'm Anastasia."

She's looking at me now.

She's staring at me.

My insides are howling.

"Hello Anastasia, I want to fuck you very badly."

She's saying something .

She's talking to me , but my hunger is drowning out my senses.

She's looking at me.

I can't look away.

Her eyes.. they're just ..

She's just..

"And you are?"

Shit she's talking to me.

"Christian Grey."

She continues to talk.

Magic tumbling from her pretty little lips.

I'm hanging on to every word, watching her lips.

Watching her.

Her lips.

Those lips.

All this attention.

All these intentions.

And these eyes.

They're trying to speak to me.

Me.

She scares me a little.

She scares me somewhere deep.

I've had enough.

I kiss her properly without knowing what I'm doing .

There's that spell.

Our kiss taking an amount of …

Of what?

"Please let's not give them a show."

I beg , unconvincingly.

"What will you do to me?"

The perfect question.

"No need for words. I will show you."

That night I grabbed her hand and knew it would be difficult to release.

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Not enough room in this elevator.

I risk a glance at her.

I regret it.

There she stands in all her glory.

This urgency coaxes me.

It coaxes her.

It's coaxing us.

Everything is as planned, I wanted it this way.

I commanded it this way.

The elevator opens, I'm free.

Not all of me.

But he doesn't want to be free he wants to be inside..

Her.

My key is out .

I place it in then get distracted.

She did something.

Something new.

She bit her lip.

She's fumbling with it, in and out.

It does something interesting to me.

She's doing something interesting to me.

1 inhale

and I swallow.

She bites down even harder.

I tug her to me.

Anastasia.

Freeing her flawless skin then catching it in my mouth.

Tasting every ounce of lust.

All this affection .

All this erection.

I remain gentle, it's all my body will allow with her.

My fingers find the storm in between her legs.

She looks at me her eyes talking.

Swift motions

Bringing her legs to cradle my hips.

Her tongue cradles my lips.

I don't know what to do with all of this.

A first I can assure you.

Effortless strides backwards up the stairs

Through the hall

In that room.

The one with the red walls.

I cuff her on the wall hanging her up

Because she is a work of art.

My master piece.

I can't control my actions because they aren't weak enough to be controlled.

Bites trailing down

Down

Down

Her neck

"How do you feel."

She's staring at me. I'm staring at her.

"Let me loose."

It's a soft command.

I'm in her mercy , off they go.

My hand is grabbed and placed between her thighs.

She kisses me.

"Find out for yourself."

She giving me her self to stimulate.

I bare myself to her getting on my knees.

"Hands up. "

Another soft command.

White lace hides me from my prize.

I want my prize.

She is bare for me , and I begin exploring.

Taking her pleasure very seriously.

Very seriously.

With my head between her head

She's moaning the words that are on the tip

Of my tongue

I am watching the unfolding of her.

She loves it.

All raw.

Bare.

Unrestraint, In more ways than one.

My words.

She loves my words.

She speaks anything but words.

With every stroke I see each word turn into incoherent moans.

Every lick

She let's the beautiful moans

Roll of her tongue

Spilling blessing all over the room

Around me.

Curving my back

Parting my lips

Motivation.

" Anastasia."

It's a warning sound.

Her sex rousing my insides.

I swallowed every word, wanting to mix her with my tongue so everything can taste like her.

I'm swimming in her wetness.

I'm satisfied.

This is what I do to you… Me.

I'm ready.

I cuff her this time.

Efficiently.

My hands tracing her curves, I observe her sacred skin.

Condom is on and in one swift clean move.

I'm in her.

Anastasia .

"Your filling me to the bone."

Her sounds rummaging through and out making me go insane.

She is more than what my imagination could have handled.

This sex

Her

This night

She's inspired me .

To do things… with her.

We've created a space with our power, yet we have no power over our actions

Our words

Her moans

She's begging for me to go deeper

But I feel like I'm in to deep…

I'm scared.

"Christian."

And then she's stilling , every bit of her pouring into me and I into her.

"Yes Anastasia."

Yes.

She's spilling every where.

Around me .

This was every description of ecstasy .


End file.
